


Memorial in White

by Newdarklord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/pseuds/Newdarklord
Summary: what happens when six friends get together





	Memorial in White

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a fan fiction contest and won closet to theme

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror as he got ready, his eyes baggy from lack of sleep. After thirteen years, he still woke up with nightmares of the battle: Ron and Ginny’s lifeless bodies lying on the ground, their eyes glossed over and drained of color.

The sound of the door opening jolted him from his haunted musings, and he turned to see Hermione at the door, smiling at him as she walked into the room.

“You ready?” she asked in a comforting tone.

“Not really, but it’s time we move on,” Harry replied, standing with a slouch.

Hermione and Harry walked towards the Great Hall in silence. When they arrived, Hermione and Harry’s fiancés were already speaking with Headmistress McGonagall. They had all come back to Hogwarts on request of McGonagall to be give the dedication of the memorial. Each had a reason to not want to be here, each had lost someone in the war. Draco peered over at Harry and smiled, walking with purpose over to him and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing him sweetly. Harry could tell Draco had not slept well either since the war, reliving the deaths of his father and Pansy. Theo gripped Hermione’s waist as she curled her arms around his neck, both sharing a hug and kiss of their own, both remembering the ones they lost.

McGonagall cleared her throat, bringing the four of them to face her as Neville and Luna walked in.

“Thank you for coming. I know it’s hard,” she said, her voice holding strength the others lacked in that moment. “We all lost loved ones in the war, but we are the best ones to help with the memorial.” She continued, her eyes boring into each set that stared back at her.

Harry looked at his old professor, remembering how she had been the driving force of the final battle, and how she had broken down when she saw Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick fall gallantly to the ground.

“Now since we are all here, I think we should decide what the monument should reflect and resemble. The appearance will honor those lost in the war,” she continued. The former students all looked at each other and shrugged.

“Can you give us some time to talk it over?” asked Theo looking at Hermione.

“Of course.” McGonagall replied understandingly, “we will meet back here at six this evening to finalize everything.”

The six former students sat around one of the wooden tables that occupied the hall, and started talking about various ideas. Hours seem to pass, and still they were getting nowhere.

“What if we build a stone sorting hat and have statues of the animals that represent each house around it?” suggested Luna. The others exchanged glances with one another in silent contemplation.

“That’s a great idea actually,” replied Draco sitting up, “and we can add the names of the fallen on the hat.”

“That is a great idea!” chimed in Neville. He paused, suddenly looking nervous. “I think I have another great idea,” he peered over at Luna lovingly, “since we are all engaged, w-what if we have a triple wedding of sorts?” Neville’s face grew hot under the scrutiny of his former schoolmates, but he

swallowed hard and continued, “On the day of the anniversary to show that that day can be a happy one. And that way it will be like the ones we lost are here.”

Everyone sat for a while in a stunned quietude, then out of nowhere a voice broke that silence.

“I think it’s a lovely idea.”

Jumping in their seat, they turned to see all their house ghosts floating in the room.

“I think a wedding is a wonderful idea,” said The Gray lady.

“Yes, I think it would be a great idea to honor the memories of the fallen,” said the Bloody Barron swishing his sword in a salute of sorts.

“Well it looks like you all have come to a decision,” Said McGonagall as she reentered the room.

“Well we all agree on the memorial, but there is another idea we have not yet discussed with you.” said Theo.

They told McGonagall the details they had for the memorial, and how they wanted to write the names on the sorting hat rather than the mascots to show unity among the dead. Then they told her about Neville’s idea to have a triple wedding at the unveiling, and how he thought it would help honor the memories of the fallen.

McGonagall thought for a moment, “That’s a beautiful sentiment, if you are all up for it.” She grinned.

Harry and the others shared the same expressions complete with smiles.

“We love the idea. On one condition,” said Luna in her sweet, airy voice.

“What might that be?” asked McGonagall quirking a thin eyebrow.

“You have be the one that marries us,” said Theo.

Smiling with glistened eyes, McGonagall replied, “I thought you’d never ask!”

~ May 4, 2011 ~

Join us for the 13th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts with the memorial unveiling

Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Time: 5:00 pm

The day of the Memorial service/Wedding had finally arrived, and everyone was busy getting final preparations done. Everyone was there: the remaining Weasley’s, the Grangers, Mr. Lovegood, Mrs. Malfoy, Hagrid, Mrs. Nott, Neville’s grandmother, a bunch of their friends from school, and of course the Ghosts of Hogwarts.

McGonagall stepped up to the podium and announced that the design had been decided on by Harry, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Luna, and Neville. With that, she waved her wand and the great memorial appeared in the middle of the court yard. Everyone gasped as the saw the beautiful marble structure of

the house mascots. In its center was the large sorting hat, bearing the names written magically upon its surface. After everyone got a chance to go and look at the memorial, McGonagall cleared her throat.

“We have another surprise for you today,” she paused, regaining the audience’s full attention before continuing, “To honor the memory of the ones lost, the committee decided to have a triple wedding today.”

Right as she finished with her words, the couples emerged. Hermione and Theo came out first, followed by Harry and Draco, then Luna and Neville. Everyone looked in awe as the couples made their way down the aisle towards the memorial. When they reached the center of the courtyard, McGonagall smiled and began the ceremony. After what seemed like forever, she was able to announce the words the six in front of her had impatiently been waiting for.

“I now pronounce you magically bound. You may kiss your Beloved!”

Everyone cheered and hollered as they kissed. The couples turned towards their family and friends and smiled, remembering the ones that were not there and promising to never forget them.

And they lived happily ever after…………………..For now


End file.
